


Landīcae Fossīs

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hecate is conflicted, Sex Pollen, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Pippa gets hit with some sex pollen. Hecate has no choice but to help her out.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Comments: 26
Kudos: 138





	Landīcae Fossīs

**Author's Note:**

> It's perfectly normal to write two sex pollen fics in the same fandom with the same pairing, right? Also, I suggest you google the title for added fun and hilarity. 
> 
> Anyway, Nike_SGA is being very mean to Hecate right now, so I thought I would balance things out some. I'm not sure I actually accomplished that.

Hecate tumbled from her broom onto her feet as she landed on the lawn at Pentangle's. Pippa's deputy hadn't told her exactly what was wrong with Pippa when he had mirrored, only that it was serious and that Hecate needed to get there immediately. The flight had been excruciating, every possible ailment going through her mind as she got closer and closer to her destination, until she was nearly frantic by the time she saw Xavier waiting for her. 

"What's happened?" Hecate drew herself up to her most imperious as she demanded answers from Pippa's deputy. 

"Nothing catastrophic." He held his hands out in an attempt to calm Hecate, or perhaps just to fend her off. "I promise. At least, now that you're here, it should be fine."

Hecate sneered at the man. "Perhaps if you tell me why exactly I'm here, I can be the judge of that." She pushed past him and through the main doors into the school as if she had been there a hundred times rather than this being her first visit. But she stopped short as soon as she got inside. She ground her teeth together. If only she had been able to visit in the past. Then she would know where she was going right now, she would know how to get to Pippa rather than being dependent on some bumbling, fool of a man for something as simple as directions. "Where is she?"

"Pippa's rooms are just this way." Xavier swept his arms open to direct Hecate down a side hallway. Hecate continued her forward march. 

"Now, will you tell me why I'm here?" Hecate glared. 

"Pippa went on a walk earlier and stumbled into a patch of _landīcae fossīs_ , at least, that's what she said when she got back. Before she locked herself in her rooms." He frowned as he guided Hecate down another corridor. 

Hecate stopped in her tracks. "But that's…" 

"Nearly always fatal without the proper treatment, I know." Xavier frowned deeply. "We're working out now how to get rid of the bush without exposing anyone else."

Hecate started walking again. Just how big was Pentangle's? "I assume I'm here to brew the tincture of lavender? I understand if it's a bit too delicate for your own potion's mistress to brew it under such circumstances. Or to make the jasmine balm?" 

Xavier shook his head. "She took the tincture a few hours ago and she has plenty of the balm. She hasn't said much, but once she asked me to contact you, I assumed those hadn't worked." 

That made Hecate stop again. "But if I'm not… Then why…?" She looked at Xavier with wide eyes. 

"You'll have to ask Pippa." Xavier reached around her and knocked on the door they were stopped in front of. The door opened a crack and Hecate barely had a chance to process anything before she heard Pippa sigh in relief. The door opened wider and Pippa's hand shot out and grabbed ahold of Hecate's arm.

"Thank the Goddess," Pippa breathed as she pulled Hecate into her room.

Hecate stumbled forward then reeled back. It was like walking into a wall of heat. Pippa's rooms felt like a sauna. The woman herself still had Hecate's wrist wrapped in her fingers and Hecate's skin practically burned where they were touching. Hecate finally got a good look at Pippa. 

The other woman was in little more than a silk chemise that skimmed against her skin. Hecate did her best not to stare. Pippa was her friend. She didn't feel that way about Hecate. Pippa could never, ever know about the crush she had harbored for her since they were teenagers. 

Sweat beaded lightly at Pippa's temples. Despite the heat, she had a soft, knit blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The chemise was so thin only the blanket was keeping Hecate from being able to see her entire body. Hecate blushed from her chest to the tips of her ears. She was about to stammer out something, though she wasn't sure what, when Pippa flung herself into her arms. Hecate could only catch Pippa and hold on. 

"I'm so glad you're here," Pippa whispered into Hecate's neck as she clung to her. Pippa sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. In the face of Pippa's emotion, Hecate tightened her arms around her. She could smell the jasmine, earthy, musky, from the balm Pippa had rubbed into her skin.

"Of course, I'm here," Hecate answered. "You asked me to come." 

"I tricked you into coming." Hecate could feel Pippa's lips moving against the skin of her neck. She could feel her breath. It made her shiver. She needed to control herself. 

"How did you trick me?" Hecate cradled Pippa's head in one hand. She didn't for one second believe Pippa had done something malicious and she was obviously ailing from something. 

"I wouldn't let Xavier tell you what was wrong before you came. I couldn't… I couldn't even mirror you myself because I was so scared that you wouldn't come if you knew." Pippa sounded miserable and Hecate wouldn't stand for that. 

"I don't care about that, Pippa. I'm here and you're clearly suffering." Hecate still wasn't sure _why_ she was there when Pippa's potions mistress seemed to have everything in hand, but if Pippa wanted her there, she wouldn't be anywhere else. 

Pippa deflated in Hecate's arms. It melded their bodies together and Hecate cursed the stiff, brocade fabric of her dress. It really was much too hot to be wearing something so thick and Pippa was burning up in Hecate's arms. 

"Then you don't mind that I sent for you?" Pippa finally looked up at Hecate. Her pupils dilated even more as Hecate watched. 

"Of course not." Hecate ran her hand down Pippa's back and Pippa's entire body shook with it. Hecate quickly pulled her hand away. She wouldn't do anything to make what Pippa was going through worse. Pippa made an unhappy noise and clung to Hecate even more tightly. "But if the tincture and the balm aren't helping, don't you think it's time to start considering your other options?" Hecate really didn't want to bring it up, but the bush was aptly named, and Pippa most certainly didn't want to have sex with her. Sex, however, seemed to be the one thing that could reliably break the fever that had taken over Pippa's body. 

Pippa pulled away slightly and looked up at Hecate in confusion. "What options?" 

Maybe the fever had addled Pippa's brain because she would have known as well as Hecate what the next course of treatment would be. "Surely there's some wizard or witch you'd be willing to go to bed with to take care of this problem." 

"But why do you think I asked you to come?" Pippa shook her head. "Unless… Oh, I've misjudged, haven't I?" A look of distress came over Pippa's face. 

"What? Me?" Hecate shook her head. Pippa couldn't be saying what Hecate thought she was saying. 

"Of course you." Pippa tucked her herself under Hecate's chin again and hugged her. It seemed like Pippa couldn't get close enough. "I didn't even think to ask anyone else." 

"Oh." It was all she could say. It didn't… It didn't mean anything. She would do it. But it wasn't going to mean anything. "Alright. If… if that's what you want." 

"I wouldn't want anyone else." Pippa somehow tried to get even closer. She nuzzled against Hecate finally letting her lips touch Hecate's neck in a brief kiss. "Now, can we _please_ get you out of this dress? It's been driving me mad ever since you walked in." Pippa tugged ineffectually at the front of Hecate's dress. 

"What would you have me wear?" Hecate asked, having no clue what at lust-addled Pippa might want to see her in. 

"Who says you have to wear anything at all?" Pippa smirked. She unwrapped her arms from around Hecate only to reach for her face. She cupped Hecate's jaw and drew her down and Hecate knew they were about to kiss. They were going to kiss for the first time because of some damned plant, but there was nothing Hecate could do about it. If it weren't for the plant, they probably would never have kissed at all. Hecate closed her eyes just as Pippa brought their lips together. Soft skin pressed against soft skin and Hecate sighed lightly. If she had to do this, she might as well enjoy it. 

She returned Pippa's kiss as best she could. She didn't exactly have much experience kissing anyone, let alone the one person she would have given almost anything to kiss. She worried then if she would even be good enough at this to effect a cure. What if she couldn't make Pippa happy? What if she couldn't make her orgasm? Orgasms did seem to be key to stopping the fever and she hadn't had sex before, so how was she even supposed to know what she was doing?

As panic started to well up within her, Pippa pulled back but only so far as to make it possible for her to speak. "I can feel you thinking." Pippa rubbed her thumbs over Hecate's cheeks. "I know these are the most ideal of circumstances, but I very much want you to fuck me and I have for ages, so if you're worried about whether or not I really want this, don't." 

Hecate didn't know what to do with Pippa's words. Surely it was the fever that was making Pippa say such things. And it did little to assuage her panic that she could make things good for Pippa. Still, she had to try.

Hecate tilted her head down and caught Pippa's lips once again. The kiss sent a thrill through her and she barely had time to catch her breath before Pippa opened her mouth and ran her tongue over Hecate's lips. Pippa made a whining noise in the back of her throat when Hecate didn't immediately open her mouth to the kiss, and it spurred Hecate into action. She opened her mouth and let their tongues brush together. The sensation nearly brought her to her knees. She'd never imagined kissing someone could feel so good. It stole her breath. She broke the kiss again to draw in a deep breath but Pippa only allowed her a second to do so before she pressed their lips together once again. Hecate had no choice but to be swept along with it. 

With each pass of Pippa's lips against hers, Hecate felt the fabric of her dress getting tighter and tighter. Perhaps Pippa was right. Perhaps she needed to be wearing less clothing. A snap of her fingers later and she was down to her underwear. She hadn't been brave enough to strip off everything entirely. 

"Mmmmm." Pippa leaned into Hecate and Hecate shivered at the feeling of silk against her skin. She brought her hand to Pippa's hip and spread her fingers out to feel as much of the silk and as much of Pippa as she could. Pippa rocked forward and moaned. "That's a step in the right direction." 

Suddenly, Pippa's hands were everywhere. It felt like Pippa was trying to map her skin as quickly as possible. Her hands never stilled. One minute they were at Hecate's shoulders and the next they were on her ass and then Pippa's fingers were unfastening her bra. She wasn't sure she was ready, but there was no sense in trying to stop. And then she was standing bare-breasted in front of Pippa as Pippa stared at her. She was just starting to blush under the scrutiny when Pippa kissed her hard. 

"You're…" Pippa shook her head. "Help me get this off." She started to pull up her chemise. Hecate swallowed hard and took over from Pippa, working the chemise up over Pippa's head and arms. As soon as she was free, Pippa wrapped her arms around Hecate and pulled her close. Hecate nearly choked at the feeling of Pippa's skin against her own. It was much, much more distracting than the silk. Hecate thought to magic the chemise somewhere, but before she could, Pippa took it from her hands and tossed it away. 

Pippa nuzzled against Hecate's jaw before she peppered it with kisses. "I need you to touch me." 

Hecate shuddered at the way Pippa's breath tickled her ear. Pippa took Hecate's hands in her own and guided them to her chest. She pushed her breasts out and directed Hecate's hands downward. Before she knew what was happening, Hecate had Pippa's breasts in her hands. They felt hot and full and Pippa's nipples were hard points pushing into her palms. She experimentally squeezed them and Pippa responded by whimpering and trying to push even closer. Hecate assumed that meant she did something right and did it again. 

"Goddess, Hecate," Pippa sighed. "Don't stop." Pippa kissed Hecate again and Hecate fought to pay attention to all of the various sensations she was experiencing. Her head swam. She rubbed Pippa's nipples and Pippa's knees started to buckle. Hecate wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady, but she didn't stop touching Pippa. Now that she knew something that Pippa liked, she was determined to do it again. With her free hand, Hecate kept touching Pippa's breasts. 

"I feel… I feel like there's magic in my blood and it's burning to get out." Pippa placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on Hecate's neck. "I need you. I need you to touch me. I need you to fuck me. I've been wet all afternoon thinking about your fingers inside me. Please, Hecate. Please, can we go to bed now?"

"If that's what you want." There was no universe in which Hecate could deny Pippa anything right now. 

Pippa pried herself away from Hecate, grabbed her wrist again, and tugged as she said, "this way," and pulled Hecate after her into her bedroom. Once they were there, Hecate didn't have time to take in her surroundings. Pippa pushed her down onto the bed, sheets already in a tangle at its foot, and climbed on top of her. 

"I need your fingers inside me." Pippa leaned forward and braced her hands on either side of Hecate's head. She caught Hecate's lips with her own and Hecate used the sensation to ground herself. Everything had suddenly accelerated and she didn't know what she was doing. The mechanics seemed fairly obvious though. She slid a hand underneath Pippa. She could feel Pippa's wetness even through her underwear. Pippa made a frustrated whine and suddenly her underwear was gone, vanished to who knows where. Hecate's fingers made contact with skin and hair and heat. She dipped her fingers between Pippa's lips and found her clit, which she experimentally touched. Pippa whined again, louder this time, as her hips twitched forward. 

"Hecate," Pippa whined. Hecate knew she wouldn't have time to do the exploring she wanted to do. She moved her fingers to Pippa's entrance and slowly slid one into her. "Goddess, more," Pippa said as she pushed down to take more of Hecate's finger inside herself. 

Hecate quickly added a second finger and then a third as Pippa started moving on top of her. She laid there in awe as Pippa fucked herself on her fingers. Hecate knew she'd never get to see it again, so she tried to commit it to memory as best she could. She wasn't sure when she would be able to revisit the memory guilt-free, but she would keep it nonetheless. 

Pippa moved up and down against Hecate, tilting her hips to angle Hecate's fingers exactly where she wanted them and Hecate had to do little more than hold her hand steady. Still, it was something out of a dream, Pippa's hot, slick walls clenching around her fingers as she worked herself into a frenzy. 

With a quick twist of Hecate's fingers, Pippa's orgasm hit her with surprising force. At least she seemed surprised to Hecate. One minute Pippa had her head thrown back and the next she was curled in on herself and she shuddered around Hecate's fingers. Suddenly, all of the energy left Pippa's body and she came to rest on top of Hecate. Hecate removed her fingers as gently as she could, sending another shudder through Pippa's body. Pippa snuggled close to Hecate, placing a kiss on the curve of Hecate's neck. Hecate didn't know what to do other than to wrap Pippa in her arms and hold her. The entire situation was overwhelming and Hecate knew it wasn't over yet, even if Pippa was temporarily calm. 

"You're thinking again," Pippa whispered with a horse voice. 

"I'm always thinking." Hecate shifted under Pippa's bodyweight and Pippa slid off of Hecate and down onto the bed at Hecate's side. 

"I bet I can think of a way to make you stop." Pippa trailed her fingers over Hecate's stomach. 

"I'm not sure… That is to say…" It was a bad idea. It was one thing to help Pippa out by doing what Pippa wanted. It was another thing entirely to take her own pleasure from the situation. She would be taking advantage. 

But Pippa wasn't paying attention to Hecate's reluctance. She had her eyes closed and she rocked herself against Hecate. She threw a leg over Hecate's hip and pressed herself against Hecate's thigh. She built up a slow rhythm as she splayed a hand out over Hecate's stomach. 

"Will you lick me?" Pippa murmured against Hecate's ear. "I need your tongue." She flicked her own tongue out against the skin under Hecate's ear. Hecate shuddered. 

"If–" Hecate voice caught in her throat at the thought of getting to taste Pippa. But the request made her nervous too. So far, Pippa had done all of the work. What if she was rubbish at oral sex? Still, she had to try. It was that or let Pippa die, and when it was put in those terms, there really was no choice. She steeled herself. "If that's what you need." 

"Mmmm." Pippa nuzzled against Hecate's neck before she pulled away and rolled onto her back. She tugged Hecate with her and Hecate ended up on her hands and knees almost without thought. 

She took a deep breath and positioned herself between Pippa's spread legs. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She needed to ask it again. She needed to be sure. 

Pippa whined again and used a hand to push Hecate down her body. Hecate went willingly and before hse could overthink it, she was level with the apex of Pippa's thighs. She took a deep breath before she spread Pippa's lips and tentatively reached out with her tongue. The sharp taste cut through her mouth and she wondered if she would ever get to taste anything like it ever again. Certainly, Pippa wouldn't be willing after this night was over and she didn't think she could ever be interested in anyone else. With Pippa's moan, Hecate focused all of her attention on what she was doing. 

Hecate found Pippa's clit with her tongue and started licking it, swirling her tongue around and trying to find a pattern that worked for Pippa. It took several tries before Pippa's hips started rocking in time with Hecate's licks, and Hecate assumed that was the desired result. She kept doing what she was doing until the movement of Pippa's hips started to make nearly impossible to continue. Without thinking about it, Hecate wrapped an arm around Pippa's hips to keep them in place while she resumed her ministrations. That made Pippa moan louder. Hecate found her rhythm again and Pippa started squirming underneath her. One of Pippa's hand's landed in her hair, but Hecate paid it no mind. She licked and licked and licked until finally, Pippa tightened her grip and shouted. Pippa's orgasm lasted longer the second time, and her sobs were louder until she came to rest underneath Hecate.

Hecate shifted back up onto her hands and knees as Pippa worked to breathe. She wrapped her arms around Hecate and pulled her to lie down next to her. Hecate closed her eyes against the sudden influx of emotion she was feeling. It was too much. It was all too much. She wanted to run away, but that wouldn't be fair to Pippa, who might still need her, who deserved more than to be abandoned in the wake of her fever. 

Hecate laid still in Pippa's arms as Pippa finally started to come back to herself. Pippa took a deep breath and sighed and Hecate knew the fever was over by the change in Pippa's breathing. Pippa tightened her arms around Hecate. 

"I haven't ruined everything, have I?" Pippa questioned. Hecate stiffened. She wasn't ready to talk about this yet. She needed time to process. But she couldn't leave Pippa to think that their friendship was ruined. She couldn't afford to let this ruin their friendship. 

"No." Hecate swallowed though her mouth was dry. "You haven't. Everything is… We're fine." But Hecate couldn't bring herself to actually look at Pippa as she said it. 

Pippa reached up and gently tilted Hecate's face toward hers. "Are you certain? Because I would hate to think… I mean, I know you're not actually interested in me, but once I figured out what had happened, I couldn't think of asking anyone else. I'm sorry if I've taken advantage of our friendship." Pippa looked like she was on the verge of tears and Hecate didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to handle this situation but she had to say something. 

"You… I…" Hecate shook her head. She carefully extracted herself from underneath Pippa and sat up, her legs dangling off the side of Pippa's bed. She bowed her head. "If anyone has taken advantage of the situation, it's me. I apologize." She could hear Pippa shifting behind her and she waited for some sort of condemnation. 

"What on Earth are you going on about?" Pippa placed a hand on Hecate's upper arm as she slid around and sat next to Hecate. "You were just doing what I asked of you. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I knew you weren't interested, but I asked you here anyway. I used the situation to fulfill my own fantasy and I used you in the process."

Fantasy? This had somehow been Pippa's fantasy? That couldn't be true. Hecate shook her head. "No. No, I've wanted this since we were teenagers, and as soon as the situation presented itself, I leaped on it." 

"Teenagers?" Pippa squeaked. "Since we were teenagers?"

Hecate blushed and looked away. 

"Oh, Hecate," Pippa twined her fingers with Hecate's. She rested her head on Hecate's shoulder. Hecate did her best not to flinch. "Don't you see? We've both wanted the same thing for decades." She squeezed Hecate's fingers. 

Hecate extracted herself from Pippa and stood. "I don't believe you." She wrapped her arms around herself. 

Pippa sighed and stood as well. She walked over to Hecate and placed her hands on Hecate's forearms. 

"Hecate, let me be clear: I love you. I have loved you since the moment I met you. What's more, I _want_ you. I want nothing more than to take you back to bed right now and make you feel as good as you've just made me feel, though perhaps without the involvement of a magical sex plant. What you do with that information is entirely up to you, but don't tell me you don't believe me, because I'm telling you the truth." Pippa squeezed Hecate's arms.

Hecate searched Pippa's face for any hint of a lie. She couldn't find one. Still, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I think… I think I need some time." She stepped back and Pippa let her go. With a wave of her fingers, she was dressed again. 

"Alright." Pippa waved her own fingers and snuggled into the robe that now hugged her shoulders. "Just… don't disappear on me." Pippa reached out again but she was too far away to touch Hecate. 

"I… I won't. We're still in the middle of that chess game." And Hecate couldn't bear the thought that they might not get to finish it. She needed space, but that didn't mean she was willing to give Pippa up, not now, not after everything. But there was still so much Pippa didn't know, things she needed to know before Hecate could believe her declarations of love. And Hecate wasn't ready to tell her. Not that afternoon. Maybe soon, and maybe they could talk about the future after that, but not that day. 

Hecate turned toward the door. "I can see myself out. I'll… I'll mirror you when I get back." It was the best Hecate could do. She left before Pippa could convince her to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there's more? Maybe there isn't? 
> 
> Comments are the bestest and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
